Iggy
Iggy (イギー Igī) is a major character featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality He is remembered for his obsession for coffee-flavored chewing gum and for antagonizing Jean Pierre Polnareff in the series. Iggy also sported the most unsociable traits ever in a dog, as he will fart on a person's face while chewing and ripping out their hair. He also apparently thinks of himself to be stronger than Jotaro. Appearance Disparities In his initial appearances, as shown in this profile picture, Iggy was largely drawn for comedic purposes. In later chapters of Part 3, Iggy's eyes are serious and his comedic appearance downplayed, his face appearing almost humanoid to better convey his emotions (especially when he fights Pet Shop). Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Iggy, who possessed the powers of a Stand, was found by Mohammed Abdul in the street slums of New York acting as the king of the stray dogs. Only Abdul is able to come close to him. Iggy came to the scene aboard a Speedwagon-sponsored helicopter in the middle of the desert, brought by the Speedwagon Foundation to help in the battle against Dio Brando. Polnareff, being cocky and intrigued about their new partner, becomes the target of the ferocity that Iggy is infamous for, after disturbing his slumber. The pilots and Abdul were only able to control him because of one unlikely treat: a coffee-flavored chewing gum. Because of how he attacked Polnareff, everyone, especially Jotaro, had doubts about the suitability of Iggy's companionship. Iggy also didn't want to take part in a battle that had nothing to do with him. Their questioning grew deeper when they were attacked by N'Dour in the middle of the desert. Iggy ran from the battle, showinghis cowardice and lack of intention to help.They misinterpreted Iggy's pursuit of N'Dour's trail for cowardice. Jotaro sported brutality upon Iggy to make sure he wouldn't try to escape, forcing Iggy to cooperate before N'Dour's Geb attacked both Jotaro and Iggy. Left with no choice, Iggy took Jotaro to the enemy, but in the middle of their pursuit Iggy decided to leave Jotaro behind to be killed alone. Jotaro them threw Iggy at N'Dour, distracting the enemy enough and leading him to his eventual defeat. Jotaro ends up forgiving Iggy, saying he too wouldn't like to be dragged in a war he had nothin with.himself. Iggy decided to accompany the group and earned their trust, even though Polnareff still believed he would run away in the end. ''The Genesis of Universe: One-Way Trip from Desert to Hell ''(The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) '' ''Iggy plays an important part in the battle against Absalom and Michal, tricking both with his stand. He temporarily blinds the enemies by covering Satanic Coupler's window pane with The Fool's sand. Later he fools Absalom with a sand clone of Jotaro, allowing the real Jotaro to rescued the rest of the group. Iggy didn't do much during their journey, but unintentionally helped the group. He saved them from drinking Oingo's poisoned tea and made his plan to blow up Jotaro with a orange-shaped bomb backfire, as he picked up the bomb and brought it to Oingo (disguised as Jotaro). When Oingo tried to leave the scene, Polnareff threw the bomb on him, thinking it to be a simple orange, because Iggy put his mouth in it. Iggy also defeated Boingo without even knowing he was a enemy stand user. After Hol Horse was hospitalized by another backfired plan Boingo promised he would become a better person and kicked his hiding box. The box acidentally hit Iggy, what made the dog furious enough to attack Boingo. Among Iggy's most noteworthy feats are defeating Pet Shop, the hawk guardian of Dio Brando's mansion and user of the Horus stand, after seeing a dog lover (owner of Chibi and Buchi) in danger and teaming up with Abdul in the illusory maze created by Tenor Sax inside the mansion to track down and defeat Kenny G. While trying to defend Jean Pierre Polnareff Iggy valiantly attacks Vanilla Ice and tricks him with a sand copy of Dio. Iggy overexhaust himself to death saving Polnareff from Ice, much to Polnareff surprise, who believe him to end up running away in the end. Stand The Fool is a very unorthodox Stand. Unlike more traditional Stands, it does not have an actual psychic manifestation (i.e. it is not normally visible), but instead takes its form by manipulating sand and dust particles in the environment. As such, it is one of the few Stands that is visible to everyone, not only to Stand users. Also, since it does not have a psychic form, it cannot be harmed in any way (attacking it would just mean you are attacking a pile of dirt), and as such, Iggy can not be harmed by attacking it. Iggy, through The Fool, can manipulate sand in any way he can think of; indeed, he even fooled Vanilla Ice momentarily by using The Fool to masquerade as Dio. Iggy has been shown able to glide through the air with it, and can attack opponents by bombarding them with waves of sand. The preferred form Iggy gives it is that of a dog-like being with an Aztec-like stone mask face and wheels for hind legs. Trivia * Originally, Iggy was supposed to have been a scraggly and old dog, but this has changed in the middle of the publication. This may have occurred so that Araki could more readily portray Iggy's thoughts and emotions during his fight against Pet Shop. His design and coloration is mainly based off that of a Boston Terrier. * In some cases, Iggy can talk. This is heard in Capcom's fighting game based on the series, but only for the Japanese version. * Iggy's form of communication is simply barking, growling and snarls. It is often followed by subtitles of what he means with it. * He is the only main character of Part III to not directly encounter Dio. Kakyoin and Polnareff had previously encountered Dio when they were taken over by his flesh buds, Jotaro and Joseph faced Dio during the events of the Dio's World chapter (accompanied by Kakyoin and Polnareff), and Abdul encountered Dio roughly four months before the events of Part III. However, in the OVA, Iggy did encounter Dio right before going with Polnareff to fight Vanilla Ice. * In the fighting game, when Alessi uses Sethan on Iggy, he transforms into a more realistic looking dog. This is referencing the art change from his initial appearance to his current form. * In the OVA Iggy dies when he is caught by surprise by Ice, who bisects him and kicks his lifeless body into a wall. * Iggy could be seen as a reincarnation of Danny Joestar; due to their similar color patterns. Gallery Iggy First Appearance.png|Iggy's first appearance attacking Polnareff Iggy The Fool.png|Iggy summons the Fool for the first time Iggy Chews.png|Iggy chews Iggy Farts.png|Iggy farts Iggy OVA.png|Iggy as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. qvga-wp-058 (1).jpg|Iggy drawn by Falcoon References Site Navigation Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users